nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Education in Lovia
Education in Lovia is provided by both the public and the private sector. Child education is compulsory until the age of 18, as prescribed by the Federal Law. There are primary and secondary schools in all major localities. Almost all higher education is provided by the Blackburn University in Noble City and Newhaven. As is common in Lovia, the educational system mixes elements from both the American and European models. Primary education in East Hills, a privately-run primary school known for its "close to nature" approach]] The Primary Education Act of November 16, 2009, proposed and written by King Dimitri I of Lovia and approved by the First Provisional Congress, is the ruling authority on primary education in Lovia. It prescribes all resident children must attend primary school from the year in which they turn six, to the year they turn twelve, except in special cases where skipping a year is allowed. Private education is allowed by qualified teachers and under the same rules that apply to primary education at school. Estimates show less than 5% of the Lovian pupils are educated at home. The Federal Law prescribes a curriculum that includes at least three hours of English language classes as well as three hours of arts, crafts and music classes per week. Mathematics, 'Everyday Life', and physical education should be taught two hours per week. Other classes which should be taught at least one hour per week, for the entire six years of primary education, include history, geography, science, world languages, and computer classes. Schools may include other classes. Doctrinal classes are forbidden. There are fixed rules for the minimum and maximum hours of teaching per week and per day, as well as regulating the number and duration of breaks. The Royal Educational Aims Council (REAC) is created to preside over these regulations, and is authorized to temporarily shut down schools if they do not confirm to the Federal Law regulations. Examples of primary (or elementary) schools include Walden Elementary, Adoha Elementary, Arthur Language School, and Kennedy Primary School. Secondary education in Noble City offers both theoretical and technical programs]] Higher education Research List of schools , successor to the former Nobel University]] Primary schools Secondary schools Institutions of higher education Research universities: * Blackburn University (Newhaven, Noble City) ** Blackburn University, Newhaven ** Blackburn University, Noble City Institutions of higher education, offering both bachelor's and master's degrees: * College of Train Village (Train Village) * Hurbanova School of Linguistics (Hurbanova) * International College of Lovia (Kinley, Noble City) The Hurbanova School of Linguistics (HSL) is the only college in the world to offer a Bachelor in Oceana Studies program and degree. The program is a three-year professional bachelor. Non-accredited 'schools' The Pope Urban I Educational Institute in Hurbanova calls itself a school "complementary to the normal primary education." It offers Roman Catholic religious teaching to about 200 pupils aged between 6 and 12. It is very much alike Sunday school, though classes are taught on Saturdays at Pope Urban. On weekdays, Pope Urban offers short praying sessions before the start of the accredited classes at King Arthur II School. Politics The Liberal Arts Party is a well-known proponent of an expanded educational network. The party also stands for affordable (higher) education for all inhabitants. The CCPL supports higher government spending on education, in particular special education. Other parties in support of raising government spending on accessible education include the Communist Party of Lovia (neo-marxist) and Walden. The Moderate Centrist Party believes "special and regular education should become equally financed." See also * Federal Law * Lovia Category:Education Category:General article